I Could Get Used to This
by KaydenceRei
Summary: My first songfic about Olivia and her love for a certain someone when he soothes her after a tough case.. oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any SVU characters. Sorry :)

**Summary**: Well, it's my second fic, first songfic. About Olivia and her love for.. well, read and figure out who it is! The song is called, I Could Get Used To This by The Veronicas. The lyrics are in italics, and the _he/him/his/he's_ and whatnot will be emphasized until _he_ is named. Hehe.

Olivia smiled slightly as she laid upon her bed deep in thought. 'I love _him_..' she thought to herself. She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, unable to believe that_ he_ could understand her so easily, _he_ could read her, _he_ knew everything about her, and _he_ didn't care. She remembered _him_ getting up to make breakfast, how couldn't she remember, _he_ did after all wake her up with a kiss. She smiled as the door opened and _he_ walked in holding plates of food.

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

_He_ grinned at Olivia as _he_ was walking into her bedroom, her hair messy from having woken up not that long ago, but _he_ didn't care. To _him_ the only thing that mattered was the fact that she finally let _him_ into her apartment, her room, her life and her world. _He_ made _his_ way to the side of the bed that was currently unoccupied and sat down beside her, holding out the food in one of _his_ hands.

She held back a laugh as she realized her hair was disastrous. She ran her hand through it trying to mold it back into place, but to no surprise, it just wouldn't stay flat against her face. As a stray piece of hair scooted itself infront of her eyes, she made an attempt to blow it away but it remained in it's place. She went to push it away with her hand as _he_ had moved _his_ hand quickly and pushed it away instead. Her eyes met _his_ and she smiled once more at the love in _his_ eyes..

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_

She bit her lip now, the love in _his_ eyes.. it seemed too good to be true, and now it scared her that maybe it would not be there later. She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear the thought from her mind, but her heart would not allow it. She felt too much in her life.. and she was letting another person in it? She feared opening her eyes now, afraid that maybe she imagined it all, and _he_ wasn't really there.. 'No.. _he_ can't really be here.. not _him_..' she thought grimly to herself. No words had been spoken between them, she knew _he_ must not be there.. there was no way she was that lucky.

_He_ frowned when _he_ saw the woman of _his_ dreams turn away from _him_ and close her eyes. _He_ noticed how she bit her lip, _he_ could see the panic running through her. _He_ just wished _he_ knew what was running through her head at that exact moment so _he_ could help her. _He_ tried to study her face, her reaction, in some effort to understand why she suddenly went so stiff. She'd always been there for _him_, and now that _he_ was there for her,_ he_ felt like she wasn't sure she could trust _him_ with her problems.

Olivia simply held her breath.. afraid to let it out, afraid to know the truth. 'Stop being such a coward Olivia..' she fought inwardly with herself. 'Open your eyes.. _he's_ got to be there.' Her eyes remained shut, she was unwilling to listen to herself, unable to believe that she could possibly have such a great man sitting next to her on her bed, offering her breakfast.

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

"Olivia.." _he_ said in a small voice, trying _his_ best not to startle her. _He_ frowned when she remained unresponsive. "Olivia, open your eyes.." _he_ then said, _he_ was unsure what to do. _He_ placed the food down on her end table. "Please look at me Liv," _he_ finally said in _his_ last attempt.

'Open them.. look at _him_.. _he's_ telling you to.' she finally willed her eyes open and found herself staring into the caring and worried blue eyes of Elliot Stabler.. She smiled wearily at him, now knowing that he was.. is still there. "Thank you.." she said quietly, almost inaudible.

Elliot of course heard her words.. and he smiled although he wasn't sure why she said it, "For what, Olivia?" he asked gently.

Olivia looked down lightly.. "For everything.." she then replied. "For understanding me.. for listening to me." She then looked back into his eyes, "And for being here.. right now.. with me." she smiled again as he pulled her into a hug. She laid her head against his shoulder, just wanting to stay there with him, in his arms forever.

"I'm always here Olivia.." he took one of her hands in his, and using her finger he began to outline her name on his hand. "See?" he said while holding her hand then, "Our hands fit.." he said with a smile at her surprised look.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

Olivia tilted her head to the side lightly, 'Did he really say that?' she asked herself.. 'Does he really mean it?' she could no longer hold back her true smile, not the fake one she always put on for show. The smile that came out when she was truly happy.. when she was with him. She hugged him tightly in response to his words, unable to speak her feelings.

Elliot grinned as she held him so tightly, and he returned her grip as he squeezed her hand gently, "You know that I'm always going to be here for you," he said, "No matter what happens." he looked down at her chocolate colored eyes which were looking right back at him, "You know that, don't you Liv?" he asked.

"Yes.." she replied after a few moments. She was relaxed now in his arms, "I do know that now.." she smiled as finally relaxed completely. She felt so natural now, and maybe that was because nothing had really changed between them except their words. They had finally realized their feelings, and finally put them into words. They always liked the same things.. same songs.. same movies.. they agreed on almost anything.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this_

"Sometimes I'm afraid to let you in.." she spoke quietly again.. "To let anyone in." she looked deep into his eyes, "And I'm sorry.. for being so out of control lately." She tore her eyes away from his, "Sometimes the cases get to me.." she frowned, "More then usual that is.."

He merely smiled at her confession, and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her head to meet his gaze, and slowly he moved in to kiss her on the lips. "You don't ever have to be afraid to let me in Olivia," he said after their lips unlocked. "You could never drive me away," he once again began using her finger to trace her name in his hand.. "Alright?" he asked.

_You kiss me, listen to me, when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this _

Olivia finally understood, she's always had him there. She knew she was just afraid to see it until now. She was.. dare she say.. happy, relaxed.. It was natural.. "Elliot.." she spoke his name with love.. "If there is one bad thing in you.." she spoke.. "I don't think I've ever seen it."

He smiled as he continued using her hand to write her name across his hand, never wanting that feeling to go away, of her hand caressing his.

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand   
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss   
And I could get used to this

'That's it.. we belong with eachother,' she finally realized. All those years of flirting, friendly hugs, late drinks, breakfast together, morning coffee. They were just resisting all the feelings that were trying to push them together, but now.. resistance was futile, how could she resist the man who made her breakfast.. kissed her as a morning hello.. wrote her name on his hand? She couldn't.. she couldn't resist.

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

'You can't pick the vic..' she repeated her captain's words in her mind..

Elliot picked up the plates.. "We don't want the food to get cold, do we?" he said with a grin as he handed her one of the plates of food. "Pancakes," he said with a small laugh. "You seriously need to go shopping." he chuckled.

She took the plate of food in her hands, and smiled at Elliot, "I'm the victim now it would seem," she said looking into his eyes.

"What?" was Elliot's reply. He was utterly confused at her choice of words..

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this_

Olivia laughed lightly at his confusion, and realized why he was confused, "Not the victim of anything bad Elliot." she said with a grin.. "The victim of love.." she clarified, before giving him a small kiss.

**Okay.. so, Kay writing fluff does not go so well together. -embarrassed look- Well, please do tell me how it was, I might as well see if a little fluff goes a long way, haha.**


End file.
